


Twist Ending

by StarrySummers04



Series: Falling for You [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The day had been full of surprises, but this was the best possible ending.





	Twist Ending

Thankfully, when Kevin returned to his dad’s truck, Cheryl had already left and Veronica was packing away the blankets. “Hey, V.” He called ahead so that she wasn’t alarmed when he arrived at the truck. “Sorry I abandoned you.”

“It’s fine. Time we got home.” Veronica replied. Kevin had a feeling that there was something wrong but didn’t want to pry, if Veronica was going to open up then it would be because she was ready, not because someone had pressured her into doing so.

Veronica was feeling very out of sorts, maybe that’s why it took her twenty minutes to fully notice Kevin. He looked very dishevelled and his hair was a mess, his clothes were untidy and his lips looked swollen. She could also see a bruise on his collarbone. “Kev, what happened to you?” She asked. Veronica couldn’t tell if Kevin looked as though he’s been fucked or beaten up. She really hoped it was the former.

“You brought me good luck after all. I met someone.” Kevin replied, a shy smile appearing on his face. Whoever this someone was, Veronica could tell that Kevin was very happy with whatever had occurred.

“Kev! I’m so glad to hear that. I was slightly worried that someone had beaten you up! What happened? Tell me everything!” She requested.

“Not that much to tell. We made out. That’s about it really. I gave him my number so hopefully he’ll get in touch.” Kevin responded, not sure how much he should reveal at the moment.

“He’d be a fool if he didn’t.” Ronnie replied.

After taking Veronica back to the Pembrooke and waiting to make sure she’d made it through the front door safely, Kevin set off back home and met up with his dad in the driveway. Just seeing his dad after spending most of the night with Joaquin made him feel slightly guilty after he’d promised to stay in the truck. “How’d you like the movie?” Tom asked as they met.

“Quite the twist ending.” Kevin stammered, he’d missed the end of the movie as he’d been sat on the floor behind the concessions stand, curled into Joaquin’s side as they’d traded lazy kisses. Thankfully, his dad bought it.

Upon approaching the front door, Kevin was slightly alarmed to his dad removed the gun from it’s holster. “Dad?” Kevin asked.

“Stay behind me.” Tom requested, allowing Kevin to view the broken door frame before he pushed it open and ventured inside. Kevin felt quite afraid. Who had broken into their house and what were they going to find? He cast his mind back to being wrapped in Joaquin’s arms and the safety he felt in that moment. After venturing further into their house, the Keller’s discovered that someone had stolen the murder board that Tom had put together. Also missing were audio files from interviews that Tom and his colleagues had conducted so far.

Once Tom deemed the premises secure, he sent Kevin up to bed whilst he called his colleagues to come and help him see if they would find any finger prints or evidence to see who it could have been. Since arriving back home, Kevin had been so focused on someone having broken into the house that he didn’t feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upstairs in the sanctuary of his bedroom, Kevin was able to relax again. Laying down on his bed, Kevin checked his phone. And nearly feel off it again upon realising that he’d received a message.

Unknown                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        23:11                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Hey, it’s Joaquin. I had a great time at the drive-in tonight. Would you like to meet up again sometime?

Looking back, Kevin has no idea what possessed him to do so but after saving Joaquin’s number in his phone, Kevin rang the number. Joaquin picked up immediately. “Is everything okay?”

“I think so. I just got back home from the drive-in and someone has broken into our house. I guess I’m kinda on edge.” Kevin replied, needing to get things off his chest. Shortly after Joaquin had ended their call, Kevin heard a knock at his window. Opening the curtains, Kevin was surprised to see Joaquin smiling at him. “What are you doing here?” Kevin asked after letting Joaquin inside. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled to see you again.”

“I was concerned for you after our conversation so I can over as soon as I could. Hopefully, I can make you feel better.” Joaquin replied.

Pulling off his jacket, Joaquin kissed Kevin again, lazy and gently. Trying to push all of the reassurance he possibly could into that one kiss. Kevin held on so tightly as Joaquin led him towards the bed and collapsed on it together, giggling. After trading more lazy kisses, Kevin curled up in Joaquin’s embrace allowing sleep to overcome him. The day had been full of surprises, but this was the best possible ending.


End file.
